The New Lyoko
by LucyDellaRobia
Summary: First story, No flames.What happens if there was a whole other world with a whole other virus and group saving the world. What happens when they find out about lyoko and go after it. Did I mention the super computer is in Miami,FL in the basement of their school. Follow Roxie, Drew, Bell, Mike, and Matt. Hope you Likey.Rated T for language in future chapters and violence.
1. Nexus

_The new Lyoko_

_Hey people! This is my first Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and I suck at summaries so sorry. _

Roxie's P.O.V

I was with my friends. We were all about to deactivate one of Nex's towers.

I quickly ran into the tower and floated up to the next level. When I was there the intercom appeared and I placed my hand on it.

_Roxanne_

_Code: Nexus _

"Tower deactivated" I said.

"Alright, Another successful mission!"

We all got materialized and headed for the lab which was downstairs.

"Hey Matt." Said Andrew, My crush.

"Hey Drew. We are getting better on these missions guys. Now all we need is to…."Said Matt before he was cut off by a beep from the super computer." What in the world? How is this possible?"

"What's wrong Matt?" Asked Bellinda worried.

"I just got readings that there is another world, Like Nexus." Said Matt looking befuddled.

"WHAT?"We all screamed out in astonishment.

"Are you going crazy Einstein?" Asked Michael. **(A/N I know that's Jeremy's Nickname but that's what we call our friend Albert who Matt is based off of.) **

"Ha-Ha. Very funny Mike." Said Matt.

"Well then we can check it out tomorrow after school ok. I'm really tired. Come on Bell." I said before walking up stairs and into campus. **(A/N The lab is in the basement of the school.)**

_The code Lyoko gang is coming in later. Hope you enjoy. R&R. Bye_


	2. Lyoko

_Chapter 2_

_Thank you to all the reviewer's. You all made my day…Or night whatever. On with__ the story__. __

Drew's P.O.V

I quickly ran up stairs and onto the campus to follow Roxie. She was sitting down by the vending machines trying to get some water. I ran up to the vending machine she was at and watched her try to bang the water bottle out, which was stuck like always.  
"Let me take care of it." I said and banged the side of the vending machine. She bent down, grabbed her water bottle and opened it to take a sip.

"Thanks Drew." She said.

"No prob Rox." I said with a slight blush.

"Well I better go to my dorm now. Thanks for the water bottle anyways."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."She said and she walked off to her dorm room. I then saw Matt Mike and Bell walk over to me.

"Hey lover boy." Said Mike with a smirk.

"Look who's talking."I said. He just looked at me with a look saying 'don't you dare' While looking at Bell after. I just walked off and saw Bell run to her dorm room and Matt walking to his. Me and Mike share a room and Bell and Roxie share a room. Matt doesn't.

Roxie's P.O.V.

I was in my bed already in my pajamas when Bell walked in. She put on her pajamas and went into her own bed. We girl's fell asleep quickly.

_Next day_

I was woken up by my alarm clock playing Evacuate the dance floor by cascada. I pressed the snooze button. Bell got up and so did I. We both got our towels and clothes and walked out the door. When we reached the bathroom Alyssa was in the front fixing her makeup. She's the stuck up bitch of the school. I quickly ran into the shower, avoiding conversation with Alyssa. I then took a quick shower and got dressed and so did Bell. We then ran to our dorm, grabbed our phones and school bags and ran out the door. We headed down to the basement. In there we saw all the guys. Drew had his phone out looking like he was gonna call me.

"Ah! You girls are here. All of you head up to the scanner room."Said Matt. We ran up stairs with the guys following. We all then went into a scanner.

"Transfer Roxie…Transfer Drew…Transfer Mike…Transfer Bell…Scanner Roxie...Scanner Drew…Scanner Mike…Scanner Bell…Virtualization!"Said Matt. We all landed in the tropical region.

"Ok guys. All you guys have to do Is go into a tower, go up to the second level, and then Roxie place your hand on the intercom and that should transport you. The closest tower is 10 degrees northwest of your position. Good luck."Said Matt.

Me and Bell flew up and Drew and Mike jumped on their hover cycles. We reached the tower in a few minutes and it wasn't guarded so we went in. we all then went up to the second level and I placed my hand on the intercom.

_Roxxane _

_Code: switch _

_Lyoko_

We then went down to the first level and walked out into a forest region similar to ours. We saw a few kids older then us and a boy talking to them, probably from the super computer.

"Guys I think there are some new monsters that just appeared in front of you. Xana must have activated a tower."Said the same voice. I was not just called a monster.

"Oh hell Nah. You did not just call me a monster." I said in anger.

"Ummm who are you." The voice said.

"We are kids from another world like this. We found out about this world and decided to check it out." Drew said. He then looked at me and saw that I was red and decided to calm me down.

"Ok well then I'm going to virtualize all of you so we can get some answers. Ok."

"Fine."I said.

_Next chapter hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R. Bye!_


	3. Information and Xana

_Chapter 3_

_Ok so I have decided to do a chapter 3. Lets where our Nexus warriors will appear. And what happens when Matt can barely talk to the group. Did I mention that __they appeared in France! Let's see what happens next. __

Roxie's P.O.V.

_(Flash back)_

"_Ok well then I'm going to virtualize all of you so we can get some answers. Ok."_

"_Fine."I said_

_(End of flash back)_

We were virtualized and we all stepped out of a scanner. There were only 3 so I was the last one to be virtualized.

"Ok. Now, DO YOU MIND EXPLAINING!"I yelled out.

"Damn you're a loud screamer."Said A boy with blonde hair that was spiked up into a cone shape. He had a purple streak in his hair and was dressed in all purple.

"Thank you now if you guys don't start explaining I will be heard all the way from France."  
"Don't doubt it."Said Drew.

"Ummm what are you talking about? Don't you mean all of France since we are in France?"Said a girl with short pink hair. She had on all pink.

"WHAT?"We all yelled out in unison.

"Look everyone stop fighting and come up here to the lab. We are gonna settle this like adults."Said a voice through a speaker in the walls.

"Fine."We all said defeated. We went inside an elevator and a boy dressed in green with brown hair pressed the up button. When the door opened we saw a super computer room similar to ours only a little bit smaller. There was a boy sitting by the super computer.

"Ok now that you're all up here we can all talk like-How old are all of you?"He said after turning around. They all looked like they were 14 and 15. We were only 12.

"We are 12. Why do you ask?"I said

"Because we are all 15 and 16. We were expecting older kids to be fighting a virus."

"How did you know we were fighting a virus?"

"I didn't until know." He said with a smirk.

"Well yes we are fighting a virus now we need to communicate with our friend that is controlling our super computer. Can you put him online?"

"Sure. Let me just get the area code. France right?"Asked the boy at the super computer.

"No. Miami, Florida."Said Mike casually like the fact about being thousands of miles from home has no effect on him.

"Well that's new…And kinda weird."Said the boy. He started typing some codes into the computer and then a voice that was familiar started screaming.

"ROXXANE MONROE DO YOU HEAR ME."Yelled out Matt.

"Damn Matt. Yes I hear you. Calm down. We're in France at the super computer of the other world. Now do you want to virtualize yourself onto Nexus and come here?"

"Uhhhh….."Said Matt in a worried tone. He has always been scared about Nex and Nexus."Well alright but only cause all of you are there.

"I'll virtualize you here."Said the boy.

"Ok well can we get some introductions. We don't even know your names."Said Bell.

"Ok. I'm Jeremy."Said the boy at the super computer.

"I'm Aelita."Said the Girl decked out in pink.

"I'm Ulrich."Said the boy in green.

"I'm Yumi."Said a girl in black.

"And I'm Odd the magnificent."Said the boy in purple.

"Yeah Odd the magnificent. More like Odd the bragger or Odd the clutz or…"Said Ulrich before he was cut off.

"OK I GET IT."Yelled Odd.

"Ok well your friend should be in the scanner by now."Said Jeremy.

"Ok I'll get him."Said Drew.

"I'll go with you."I said. We then got in the elevator. After we pressed the down button. We saw a black smoke get out of the lights trying to make its way into me.

"Ahhhh!"I yelled

"ROXIE!"Yelled out Drew. The smoke wasn't successful and went outside the elevator. The doors fully closed and I fell to the floor on my knees trying to gasp for air.

"Roxie are you ok?"

"Yes I am. Help me up please."

"Sure."Said drew while he grabbed my arm. After he helped me up I rapped my arm around his neck so I wouldn't fall down. When I did this I started to blush like crazy so I looked away. Then the elevator opened and we saw Matt in front of us trying to open the door. When he saw us all he could do was smirk.


	4. The scyphozoa

Chapter 4

_HEYYYYY! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but that's because I felt sick and now I have school. I hope you like this chapter. I am writing a new story called New girl. Here's the summary: What happens when there's a new girl that comes to Kadic with a dark past. What happens when Odd falls head over heels for her? If you want to know how she looks and all that stuff look at my profile and look for Alexis Knight I will post it in the afternoon after school. (A/N She's also A character in The New Lyoko.)_

Andrew's P.O.V.

I was in the elevator with Roxie and Matt. Roxie had her arm around my neck because of that weird smoke that tried to go into her. It actually reminded me about Nex. Only difference is that Nex is Red not black. When the elevator opened Matt walked out smiling his ass off. I would have smacked him if it weren't for me holding Roxie up. Then Bell and Mike looked at us and then they started to smile even bigger then Matt. When me and Roxie got out Roxie told me to let her go cause she needed to ask Jeremy something. I did as she told me.

"Now...WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT BLACK SMOKE THAT TRIED TO GET INTO ME?!" She screamed out. Everyone covered their ears.

"WHAT?!"Yelled out Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi yelled out in sync.

"That black smoke was Xana, Our virus. Everyone get into the scanner's. Including All of you guys. If Xana tried possessing Roxie then that means he is going after you guys too. " Said Jeremy

We all then went down to the scanner room. First went Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich. After them went Odd, Bell, and Mike. Then it was our turn.

"Well let's go." I said. Roxie just nodded and got in. I don't what happened to her. She usually is one to talk as much as she can. I guess I will have to get to the bottom of this when we are done with this mission. We were finally virtualized and fell down perfectly.

"Ok so what do we do now." Asked Bell.

"Well-OH MY GOSH THE SCYPHOZOA! EVERYONE RUN NOW" Yelled out Jeremy.

"What is that?" Asked Mike.

"MIKE GET OUTTA THERE NOW! PLEASE!" Yelled out Bell in a worried tone. That's when the scyphozoa grabbed mike.


	5. Danger

Chapter 5

_**Hiya! Ok well I decided to do another chapter. My description of my new character Alexis Knight is on my profile already so if you want to check her out for my new story go there. **_

_**Roxie: Can you just shut up and get on with the story.**_

_**Drew: Yeah.**_

_**Me: FINE…ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Roxie: Thank god**_

_**Me: -.- **_

_Drew's P.O.V._

_(Flashback)_

"_Well-OH MY GOSH THE SCYPHOZOA! EVERYONE RUN NOW" Yelled out Jeremy._

"_What is that?" Asked Mike._

"_MIKE GET OUTTA THERE NOW! PLEASE!" Yelled out Bell in a worried tone. That's when the scyphozoa grabbed mike._

_(End of flashback)_

"MIKE" I yelled out as the scyphozoa let him go. Mike landed swiftly and then ran up to Roxie. If the scyphozoa is anything like hypnos then I know where this is going.

"Mike don't you dare" I said as I stood in front of Roxie to protect her.

"What can an idiot that has now use do to me." He said in a demonic voice.

"OH HELL TO THE NO! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL DREW AN IDIOT! THAT'S IT!" She yelled out as she flew up in the air. "WHITE FIRE!" She yelled out with her hand pointed at Mike. Mike quickly dodged her fire and Roxie flew down in defeat.

"Guys Mike is possessed by XANA! Devirtualize him!" Said Jeremy. I then saw Roxie fly up with bell.

"FIRE CONVERGINCE!"They said and they're black and white fire mixed into a vibrant grey color. Mike then dodged them again and then pointed his hand at Roxie and she fell to the ground.

"ROXIE!"I yelled out.

"An..Andrew."She whispered in pain. I ran up to her side.

"Aelita! Go deactivate the tower now! Before things get out of hand!" Yelled out Jeremy.

"Ok." said Aelita as she ran into the tower. After a few seconds the towers aura was white again.

"I am going to materialize you all now."Said Jeremy.

_In the scanner room_

After I got materialized I waited for Roxie to get materialized. Her scanner opened and smoke came out as she fell out unconscious.

_**Ok well that's it. Till next time. One question.**_

_**Roxie: What?**_

_**Me: Well I am interested to know what age you guys think I am. Comment the age you guys think I am and I will tell you in the next chapter if anybody got it right and if nobody did then I will tell you. Bye R&R.**_

_**~Lucy**_


End file.
